lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom (Planet) (CJDM1999)
Venom is one of the worlds featured in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Fox franchise. Background Venom is the first planet of the Lylat system, and is often seen to be the largest planet in the series. It is usually shown to be about half an orbit away from Corneria, meaning that of all of the regions of interest in the Lylat system, Venom is the furthest away from Corneria. It is mostly an uninhabitable world, generally regarded as a place of death and destruction. Before the Lylat Wars, this planet was largely unexplored, most likely due to fears that explorers may have had about it. Yet the Cornerian University did indicate that a legendary lost space tribe of Cornerus once inhabited that planet and struck out to find a new home but they were never found, leaving their technology behind. Andross was exiled to Venom as punishment for performing dangerous experiments that threatened Corneria's safety, and subsequently, Venom became his home world and base of operations during the Lylat Wars. When Andross was exiled to this world, it was considered to be a parallel to a death sentence; few suspected that he would survive to wreak havoc upon the Lylat system. Five years after his arrival on Venom, the original Star Fox team were sent to Venom by General Pepper to investigate reports of strange activity. James McCloud and Peppy Hare were then captured by Andross after they were surprisingly betrayed by their teammate Pigma Dengar. While Peppy was barely able to escape from Venom and return home to Corneria, James's fate was unclear but widely presumed and implied to have been executed at Andross's hands. A few years later, Andross started the Lylat Wars by launching a massive invasion from Venom, which he had transformed from its barren, uninhabitable landscape into a military stronghold swarming with mechanical minions. His forces nearly succeeded in their conquest of the Lylat system, having just reached Corneria. However, the Star Fox team thwarted his every attempt at interplanetary domination, and by the end of the war, they were leading the counter-charge right back into Venom itself, which would lead to his eventual defeat. After the Lylat Wars, Venom was mostly left alone, as it was a largely uninhabitable world and of little apparent value. Some remnants of the Androssian Army may still exist on Venom in some form, but the reason why has yet to be seen. The Anglars came from the acid seas of Venom. When exactly they were born, and how they got there, is another mystery entirely, although one could theorize that the Anglars were an experiment by Andross. Since the Venom Sea corroded any ships, it was thought that nothing could survive there. After an examination, ROB 64 discovered that the Anglar ships were mostly manufactured out of aluminum, with trace amounts of chrome, which kept the ship from being dissolved and allowed them to survive in the caustic sea. Events that unfolded on Titania included the discovery of a terraforming device, left behind by Andross. Having no choice but to trust the superior scientific mind of Andross, the device was launched into Venom's atmosphere, to surprisingly successful results of transforming the toxic, desolate wasteland into a mild climated paradise. The planet's true fate, however, remains uncertain. Dimensions Crisis TBA Music Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Fox Category:Nintendo Category:Locations